


Información privilegiada

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Geniuses, M/M, Military Kink, Past Relationship(s), Self-Denial, Technological Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: En algún punto luego de Iron Man y durante la cuarta temporada de SGA
Relationships: John Sheppard/Tony Stark, Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Kudos: 1





	Información privilegiada

\- Ya me estoy saboreando las costillas en salsa de barbacoa… Sheppard, ¿por qué no has empacado? – Rodney entró a su habitación sin llamar, como siempre.

\- Usualmente sólo empaco cuando voy a ir a algún lado, Rodney… - Sheppard siguió hojeando su revista de golf, acostumbrado a las pláticas que Rodney tenía con él sin necesidad de que estuviera presente para participar.

\- Salimos en 40 minutos. ¿Qué no checas tus e-mails? – Rodney hacía en su habitación lo que le apetecía, cosa que había dejado de molestar a Sheppard mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba encendiendo su laptop y buscando algo. – Aquí está. Sam te lo envió hace 3 días. _…escolta para McKay en una misión especial con el SGC, sólo una precaución porque, cómo ambos sabemos, McKay acostumbra a distraerse demasiado cuando no esta bajo supervisión…_ , ¿de qué está hablando esta mujer? Yo no necesito supervisión, la única razón por la que estás invitado en este viaje es porque Landry necesita a alguien de la USAF para ejercer presión militar en el sujeto. Cosa absurda, ya que Tony tiene su propio enlace con tus jefes y por lo que sé, su coronel tiene la misma o menor influencia sobre él, de la que puedas tener tú sobre mí. Le dije a Sam que bastaba conmigo y mi encanto personal, adicional a mi talento para chantajear a mis colegas con los sucios secretos que tengo sobre ellos…

\- Tony, ¿quién demonios es Tony y porqué tengo que ir a verlo contigo? - Sheppard le quitó la laptop y revisó sus correos, si era necesario que fuera a la Tierra, quería tener algo de información y no confiar solamente en la palabra de McKay.

\- Tony Stark, obviamente, coronel no-necesito-revisar-mi-correo-oficial. ¿No estás poniendo atención a lo que digo? - se encaminó a la salida, también el debía empacar unas cuantas cosas más.

\- ¿Stark, de Stark Industries? - Sheppard había dejado la laptop y sacaba ropa de sus cajones.

\- El mismo que produce tus amados P-90 y algunos de tus juguetitos más sofisticados. Lleva ropa para unos cuatro días. El último reporte del SGC aun no tenía fecha para nuestra cita con Stark, así que tal vez el muy patán nos tenga esperando un par de días más antes de dignarse a recibirme.

\- ¿Conoces a Tony Stark personalmente? - Acostumbrado a viajar con poco equipaje, Sheppard iba guardando las cosas estrictamente necesarias en su mochila de campaña.

\- Estudiamos un año juntos en MIT y presentamos un proyecto en Berna después de nuestra graduación. Uhm, creo que deberías llevar tu uniforme por si acaso. Seguro que Tony tiene un fetiche con esos uniformes y necesito toda la ayuda que pueda para convencerlo de que comparta su último proyecto con el SGC. – Sheppard se detuvo a mirarlo, pero Rodney le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. A regañadientes sacó el uniforme del clóset.

\- ¿Qué proyecto puede ser tan importante que requiera de tu presencia para negociarlo? 

\- Algo tan importante que Landry decidió no hablar de el en su comunicado ultrasecreto y cosas por el estilo. Stark es un ingeniero de ideas descabelladas y brillantes, pero no creo que haya creado algo que yo no pueda reproducir basado en sus planos. El problema es que es un tipo nefasto, arrogante y engreído con un ego del tamaño del universo…

\- Y Landry pensó que tu ego podría manejar algo así, es comprensible.

\- 20 minutos Sheppard, quisiera llegar con tiempo para ir por esas costillas en salsa de barbacoa antes de llegar a su oficina a exigir que me reciba.

-*-*-*-

Llegaron al SGC y Landry les dijo que esperaran para presentarles el plan para obtener la cooperación de Stark o lo que él llamó “aquello que estamos dispuestos a ofrecer si decide que no somos lo suficientemente dignos de tener acceso a la información de su proyecto”. Mientras Rodney hacía algo de investigación sobre el sujeto vía google, Sheppard recordaba el verano del ’86 y unas vacaciones en Malibú, donde había conocido al hijo adolescente de uno de los clientes de su padre, con instrucciones expresas de hacerle pasar un buen rato mientras los adultos hablaban de negocios. Tal vez alguien debió haberle informado a Patrick Sheppard que su idea de “un buen rato” no era la misma del par de chicos que hizo mucho más que eso ese fin de semana de mediados de agosto, bajo las estrellas y sobre la arena de las playas californianas.

_Verano 1986, Malibú_

Los dos adolescentes estaban tirados en las sillas de playa junto a la alberca, disfrutando de los cócteles vírgenes que les servían los meseros del hotel, advertidos por los padres de ambos de no darles alcohol so pena de perder sus empleos. Medianamente aburridos, cansados de recorrer de lado a lado la enorme piscina al menos 20 veces y de ver y desnudar con la mirada lo poco que las cubría, a las mujeres que compartían el sol con ellos, muchas de ellas esposas aburridas que disfrutaban de toda la atención que podían tener, particularmente la del par de chicos que escondía las miradas lascivas tras las gafas de aviador. 

El sol iba bajando despacio y pronto sería ridículo permanecer en el lugar, pero mientras el resto de los paseantes tenía citas para cenar o el bar abierto para su deleite, Tony y John tenían sólo dos opciones y una de ellas era acompañar a sus padres a cenar e irse a dormir no más tarde de las 10. La otra era ir al evento del hotel para menores de edad que, en esa época del año, parecía una extensión de la guardería del hotel. Así que los chicos ahogaban su frustración en piñas coladas y daikiris sin vodka, esperando que el golpe de azúcar bastara para ponerlos a volar por un rato, cosa que no estaba sucediendo.

\- Puedo llamar a Obieh y pedirle que nos consiga un auto y salir a recorrer la bahía. Una noche más encerrado en este lugar y voy a comenzar a destruir la suite. - Tony habló sin moverse de su silla, demasiado aburrido para hacer algo más que hablar, aunque si John movía su trasero, él estaba más que dispuesto a seguirlo. 

\- Conozco un lugar en el embarcadero y sé donde conseguir cerveza, si pones dinero además del auto. - John era hombre de pocas palabras, pero las usaba sabiamente.

\- Eres un dios entre los hombres, John Sheppard, aunque no te interese nada más que volar e ignores el placer que da el conocer que te sostiene allá arriba. – Tony se sentó y estiró los músculos, cansados de nadar por horas, disfrutando de la forma velada en que los ojos de John tras los Ray-Ban recorrían su cuerpo, dejando que la emoción y la anticipación le pesaran en la boca del estómago. Tenía un plan y también tenía la certeza de que John estaría más que de acuerdo en participar. - ¿Vamos?

Stark Industries, CA.

Sheppard observaba las impresionantes fotografías de equipo aéreo y los detallados planos de jets tan avanzados que probablemente no verían la luz del día en el transcurso de su vida mortal. Él era el chico al que le gustaba volar y Tony era el chico que diseñaba las máquinas en las que podía hacerlo. McKay caminaba de un lado a otro del espacioso y lujoso living fuera de la oficina de Stark, donde su eficiente asistente personal, Virginia Potts, les había pedido que esperaran.

\- Una armadura armada, de material extraresistente y superliviano, con capacidad de vuelo, alimentada por un minireactor que bien podría hacer obsoletos a nuestros esquivos ZPMs. – Las vueltas se iban acelerando, recortando la distancia, el monólogo volviéndose furioso a cada nuevo ciclo. – Y el muy… lo desarrolló de la nada, mientras era prisionero de unos terroristas, cual McGyver. – Se detuvo frente a una pared llena de fotografías de Tony con celebridades, jefes de Estado y militares. – Y me piden a mi, ¡a mi! que le ruegue nos permita darle una mirada a su proyecto, proyecto cuyas bases desarrollamos hace 15 años como una fantasía que jamás se haría realidad porque era prácticamente imposible, y él la hace realidad en una cueva en medio del desierto, ¡sin mi!

Ahora entendía el porqué de la agitación de Rodney en todo el trayecto desde Colorado hasta California. Celos profesionales y el ego de Rodney herido por quedar fuera de lo que parecía ser uno de los sueños de su vida. No tan importante como su conflicto personal por el reencuentro con la persona que le hizo descubrir que tal vez, tal vez, le provocaba más el revolcarse con personas con menos curvas y más vello corporal. Le era difícil relacionar al tipo atractivo y exitoso de las fotografías con el adolescente común y corriente al que le encantaba que le mordieran la parte interior de los muslos. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer la imagen, temeroso de que su cuerpo traicionara lo que pasaba por su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo y confiaba que él hubiera cambiado tanto como Tony y que este hubiera olvidado al hijo del vendedor de suplementos de la oficina de su padre, aunque le molestaba un poco la idea de que, lo que había pasado aquel verano, no dejará huella en Stark cuando para él, ese fin de semana seguía siendo el momento más revelador de su vida.

\- El Sr. Stark está listo para recibirlos… - La Srita. Potts apareció de la nada y Rodney masculló un gracias y avanzó a paso decidido hacia la puerta abierta de la oficina. _Tony Stark, eres un malnacido hijo de…_. Sheppard miró a Potts, disculpándose por la falta de respeto de su acompañante y echó a andar tras él. 

\- Disculpe coronel Sheppard, ¿conoce usted al coronel James Rhodes? – Sheppard se detuvo y consideró su respuesta.

\- No que yo sepa, Srita. Potts, pero cómo sabe, hay mucha gente en la USAF…

\- El tampoco sabe nada de usted, coronel. Cómo si no hubiera existido en los últimos 5 años. - Sheppard le reconoció a la asistente de Tony su sutileza para obtener información, pero para alguien que se había enfrentado a reinas wraith, esas sutilezas eran cosas de niños.

\- Diferentes ramas y diferentes habilitaciones de seguridad. Seguramente nos hemos cruzado por ahí, pero no hemos sido formalmente presentados. – La mujer pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y Sheppard continuó su camino, no quería que Rodney hiciera o dijera algo que después él tendría que solucionar.

\- Mi sentido pésame por la muerte de su padre, coronel. Tony le tenía en gran estima y siempre fue un gran colaborador con esta empresa. - Y ahí quedaba la esperanza de que Tony no recordara quien era él. Sonrió y entró a la oficina. Sólo era cuestión de mantener la calma y confiar en que Tony no siguiera siendo tan perspicaz como entonces y que no se diera cuenta de que cierto conocido mutuo era algo más que sólo un compañero de trabajo para él.

-*-*-*-

Tras unos pocos e incómodos minutos en la oficina de Stark en la ciudad, en donde ambos genios habían intercambiado insultos cada vez más elaborados y en que Sheppard se había mantenido en el rincón más apartado tratando de pasar desapercibido, el grupo había tomado camino a la casa de Tony en las playas de Malibú. Tony le había mirado fijamente mientras guiaba a McKay hacia el elevador privado y le había dedicado una de sus más encantadoras y seductoras sonrisas; sonrisa que en ese rostro maduro, de hombre de mundo que ha visto más de lo que quisiera contar, le hizo recordar al chico que le había preguntado bajo uno de los muelles de aquella playa en aquel verano, qué le parecía si le dejaba cogérselo, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de la primer mamada que le habían hecho en la vida. El hecho de que empezara a ponerse duro, vestido como iba, en gala completa, le hizo recordar las palabras de Rodney sobre el fetiche de Tony con los uniformes. Odiaba el almidonado traje azul y de ahora en adelante no iba a poder usarlo sin recordar esa mirada y la vergüenza de tener que caminar con la gorra estratégicamente colocada, al atravesar de lado a lado el inmenso complejo de oficinas de Stark Industries.

Más calmado, tras la promesa de Tony de que le haría ver el Mark III, Rodney los presentó cuando ya estaban en la limosina _Teniente Coronel John Sheppard, kamikaze extraordinario, Tony Stark, playboy con aspiraciones de genio_. Se estrecharon las manos y Tony acarició lenta e intencionadamente la parte interna de su muñeca con unos dedos firmes y seguros; Sheppard le sostuvo la mirada y se humedeció los labios, sin perder de vista la forma en que los ojos de Tony se volvieron sólo pupilas dilatadas. Rodney estaba concentrado en sacar bebidas del minibar, totalmente ignorante del juego que se desarrollaba a centímetros de él. 

Tony y Rodney siguieron con los reproches velados durante el trayecto, Sheppard bebía despacio el whiskey que este último les había servido a los tres, alegando que en algún lugar del planeta era la hora apropiada para beber. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Tony, Sheppard no se sorprendió en absoluto, al contrario de Rodney, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, no por la belleza estética y arquitectónica del edificio, sino por el impresionante sistema tecnológico instalado en la casa, impresión que alcanzó un nuevo nivel, cuando Jarvis les dio la bienvenida al taller de Tony,

\- ¿Le diste la voz del mayordomo de tu padre a tu IA? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan, tan…? - Rodney estaba visiblemente alterado por la situación.

\- _¿Desea que le explique las razones de la decisión del Sr. Stark, Dr. McKay?_ La voz con marcado acento británico sugirió, con un dejo de diversión en su tono. - ¡Diablos, no! Eres realmente cosa seria, Tony. ¿Podemos ver ese prototipo tuyo e ignorar todo el asunto, uhm?

Tony prefirió presentarle a Rodney los esquemas y la teoría antes de dejarle ver el Mark III. Para permitirle entender la complejidad y belleza del diseño, le dijo. _Para restregarme en la cara su genio_ , masculló Rodney. 

Mientras dejaba a Rodney en las “manos” de Jarvis, Tony llevó a Sheppard al fondo de su taller, donde un mecanismo abrió la pared falsa del fondo, donde Sheppard se encontró cara a cara con el impresionante y resplandeciente Mark III, en toda su roja y dorada belleza metalizada. 

\- McKay te va a matar cuando sepa que me dejaste verlo antes que a él. – Sheppard se acercó al prototipo, admirando el ingenio de su diseño y la elegancia de sus líneas. _La gente puede volar usando sólo esto_ , se decía mientras sus manos acariciaban la superficie, un poco maltratada por el uso, un poco descuidado, que Tony hacía de el. 

\- Naw, estará tan exaltado por ver como se puso en práctica todo ese material que esta devorando a pesar de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, que matarme quedará un poco relegado, aunque no dudo que en el futuro será una de las tantas cosas de su lista de reclamos contra mi. – Sheppard lo sintió acercarse, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y la armadura, su cuerpo tensándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. – Además, alguien como tú, entiende mejor ciertas cosas experimentándolas personalmente, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Tony… - Sheppard cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos años de juventud en que ambos eran más inocentes y Tony se acercó aun más, hasta que sus labios acariciaron tentativamente los suyos, respondiendo a la caricia con un poco más de interés del que quizá Tony esperaba. Ahora era él quien estaba atrapado entre unos brazos que se aferraban a él con fuerza, una boca que estaba dejándolo sin aliento.

\- La idea de usar mi Mark III realmente te excita, ¿uhm, John? – La respuesta de Sheppard fue su mano sobre su entrepierna y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. El gruñido que Tony dejó escapar curvó los labios de Sheppard en una sonrisa

\- Y la idea de que lo use te excita a ti. Todos ganamos. – Sheppard apartó su mano del cuerpo de Stark, insinuando su pierna entre las suyas. Se dejaron llevar por un rato, ambos conscientes de la presencia de McKay en el lugar, cada uno conteniéndose por sus propias razones.

\- Hay varias opciones aquí, ¿sabes? – Tony hablaba entre beso y beso, sus dedos acariciando los botones dorados del traje de gala de Sheppard. – A) Te pones el traje y realizas un vuelo de prueba, cortesía de tú servidor; B) Dejo a Rodney con el traje un par de horas mientras nosotros vamos a mi habitación a seguir haciendo esto en un lugar más privado; o C) Todas las anteriores, en ese orden.

La respuesta de Sheppard fue un largo y profundo beso. Después de un rato, se apartó, apoyando su frente en la de Tony, dejando escapar un suspiro. Tony torció los labios en una media sonrisa.

\- No te irás de aquí sin haber probado el traje, ¿de acuerdo? – Tony le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros, poniendo distancia entre ellos. – Y en serio, no quisiera que te fueras sin… 

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Rodney entró a la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos al lugar donde el Mark III descansaba, ignorando a los dos hombres, que se apartaron sutilmente, sin apartar la mirada uno del otro.

\- Mis superiores me pasaron varios enlaces a YouTube mostrando esta belleza en acción. – Las manos de Rodney se detuvieron a unos centímetros del traje, sin atreverse a tocarlo. – Leí tu expediente. Creaste un prototipo básico de esto en el desierto, mientras estabas prisionero. – Se volvió a mirar a Tony, quien lo observaba a su vez, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Déjame verlo. – Tony bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con sarcasmo. – Tienes un mini-reactor en tu pecho y estás vivo para contarlo. Necesito comprender cómo lograste eso.

\- McKay. – El tono en la voz de Sheppard era firme y Rodney lo miró con un gesto de súplica en los ojos. – No creo que sea correcto que…

\- No hay problema, coronel. – Tony se acercó a Rodney, quitándose la playera. – Nadie mejor que yo puede entender la poderosa necesidad de saber. – Rodney se acercó despacio a Tony, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para tocar el reactor. Tony asintió con la cabeza y Rodney pasó unos dedos temblorosos sobre la superficie metalizada del dispositivo.

\- Es frío al tacto, pero se supone que una parte del reactor debe generar temperaturas extremadamente elevadas. Esta cosa se supone debería haber vaporizado tus entrañas o congelarlas al punto de pulverizarlas y, sin embargo… - La mano de Rodney se posó sobre el pecho de Tony, subiendo por su cuello y deteniéndose en su mejilla, fijando sus ojos en los del hombre frente a él. – Eres realmente un jodido genio, Anthony Edward Stark, hijo de perra. 

Tony le sonrió y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos habían soñado con eso, cuando eran jóvenes y ansiaban comerse al mundo. Su pasión por la ciencia y su audacia, por no decir sus egos, era un vínculo que ni los años ni la distancia habían logrado disminuir.

\- Solo por esto te dejaré ver los archivos del reactor, con la promesa de no usarlos en algo que tenga que ver con armamento o similares. – Observó el cruce de miradas entre Sheppard y Rodney, guardando esa información para después. – Supongo que ya devoraste todo lo relacionado con el Mark III y lo amas tanto como yo.

\- Acepto tus condiciones y agradezco la confianza. – Rodney se tronaba los dedos con impaciencia y Tony alargó el silencio por un rato más.

\- Jarvis, pon los archivos del reactor en una laptop y ayuda al doctor McKay con el sistema. – La sonrisa de Rodney iluminó su rostro y Tony no pudo evitar acercársele a darle un sonoro beso en la frente. – Tómate tu tiempo, le diré a la señorita Potts que te alimente cada tres horas. Te veré para la cena y luego dormirás un rato. No voy a dejar que te vuelvas loco con esto.

\- De acuerdo. – Rodney tomó la laptop del escritorio y echó a andar a la salida de la habitación. – Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías encargarte de entretener al coronel Sheppard mientras trabajo? Seguro ustedes dos encontraran algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Nos veremos en la cena, Sheppard. 

El lugar quedó en silencio luego de la partida de Rodney y los dos hombres evitaron mirarse por un largo rato. Sheppard caminó hasta el lugar donde la armadura descansaba y al parecer, Tony decidió que era tiempo de terminar con esa incómoda situación.

\- Tengo un tutorial de entrenamiento para prepararte para un vuelo de prueba…

\- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? 

Sus miradas se cruzaron, como retándose por un largo segundo.

\- ¿Jarvis?

\- ¿Señor?

\- Estaré incomunicado por las próximas, no sé, ¿tres horas? - La respuesta de Sheppard fue sonreír mientras sacudía la cabeza, divertido. – Estaré en mi habitación. No quiero llamadas, ni visitas, mantén a Happy, a Pepper, y especialmente a McKay, alejados del lugar y apaga las cámaras.

\- Que se divierta, señor. 

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. Ah, mientras tanto, haz los ajustes necesarios para que el coronel Sheppard pueda usar el Mark III y alista lo necesario para un vuelo de prueba.

Tony no esperó la respuesta de Jarvis y tomó a Sheppard del brazo, arrastrándolo a las escaleras.

Tony abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde se podía admirar la vista de las playas de Malibú desde los ventanales de techo a piso, protegiendo el lugar del reflejo del sol, dejando pasar el calor de la tarde. Sheppard echó a andar hasta estas, admirando la impresionante vista.

\- Te deja sin aliento, ¿no? – Sheppard sonrió con melancolía, recordando la vista de Atlantis desde el balcón de su propia habitación.

\- En casa tengo algo mucho mejor…- Los brazos de Tony atraparon su cintura desde su espalda.

\- Oh, interesante. Es una lástima que el SGC no te permita hablar sobre eso conmigo. – Sheppard sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Era imposible que alguien con el alcance y la curiosidad de Tony no supiera nada sobre el proyecto Stargate. Iba a ser divertido ver lo que sería capaz de hacer para sacarle información al respecto. – Seguro que Rodney encontrará la forma de presumir sobre ello a la mínima provocación.

\- Oh, no, Tony, por favor, prométeme que no…

\- Hey, prometo no preguntar, pero no puedes pedirme no aprovechar la oportunidad si se presenta. - Sheppard se mordió los labios, contrariado, demasiado consciente de que evitar que eso sucediera estaba fuera de su control. Miró a Tony y este asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo una especie de tregua para dicho predicamento. Sheppard tendría que conformarse con la palabra de Tony de no abusar demasiado de la naturaleza de su mutuo amigo.

Para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, Tony decidió que sería mejor continuar con aquello que los había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones metálicos del traje de gala y Sheppard sonrió, recordando el comentario de Rodney sobre el fetiche de los uniformes. Iba a aprovechar eso tanto como pudiera.

Dejó que Tony se encargara de quitarle la casaca, dejándole hacerlo con esa rara mezcla de respeto y anticipación mal disimulada. Mientras Tony colocaba la casaca en uno de los sofás cercanos a la cama, se encargó de los pantalones, sacándose los zapatos, tratando de sacarse de encima tanta ropa como pudiera antes de que Tony volviera a su lado.

Cuando Tony observó sus acciones, decidió hacer otro tanto con su ropa, lo que los llevó a estar en ropa interior en minutos. De eso a terminar desnudos en la gran cama, no tomó más de unos segundos. Había urgencia en ambos, la prisa nacida de un juego previo que llevaba horas desarrollándose.

Sheppard se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, por tanto tiempo de reprimir los sentimientos, la añoranza de aquello que no podía tener. Tony era pura pasión, la energía de tener la libertad de ser quien era, y Sheppard, en medio de la adrenalina, del calor, podía sentir su corazón rompérsele un poco dentro del pecho.

No se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas hasta que sintió el sabor salado en labios de Tony, cuya reacción fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos, limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, y tocar su frente con la suya por un largo minuto, dándole tiempo de respirar. 

\- Estás a salvo aquí, John. – Los labios de Tony besaron sus parpados cerrados, sus manos recorriendo su pecho con suavidad, casi con ternura. – Solo somos tu y yo, como entonces, mientras estés aquí. – Sheppard respondió empujando su cuerpo contra el de Tony, buscando con su boca el pulso en su cuello, rozando con los dientes la piel.

\- Si dices su nombre, _nnnghhh_ , juro por Dios que tu prueba de vuelo nunca sucederá. – Entre jadeos, Tony soltó su amenaza y Sheppard se mordió los labios, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa, Luego de tantos años y una galaxia de distancia, Tony Stark lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-*-*-*-

Un par de horas después, Tony hizo llamar a Rodney, quien dejó el taller a regañadientes. Tenía cuadernos y cuadernos llenos de notas, más el montón de información que se había aprendido de memoria. Con algo de tiempo, un poco de tecnología local y lo que tenían en Atlantis, quizá podría replicar el reactor de Tony.

\- Ya me tienes aquí, espero que lo que sea que vas a mostrarme valga la pena el tiempo que estoy perdiendo no leyendo tu trabajo. – Tony solo le sonrió y lo llevó hasta el impresionante balcón con vista a la playa privada.

\- Jarvis, estamos listos cuando ustedes lo estén. – Rodney miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está el coronel? – Tony le ofreció una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, esas que Rodney solía llamar “maníacas”. - ¿Qué hiciste con él, Tony?

Jarvis comenzó una cuenta regresiva desde diez y Tony dirigió la vista de Rodney haciaa el extremo opuesto de la propiedad.

El _woooohooo_ que llenó el lugar, segundos después de que la cuenta regresiva terminara, sobresaltó a Rodney y le provocó una sonora carcajada a Tony. Surcando el cielo, un destello rojo y dorado hacía piruetas y giros, elevándose alto para luego caer en picada, rozando apenas la superficie del mar. 

\- Es…

\- Si.

\- En el MARK VIII.

\- Si.

Rodney observaba con la boca abierta el espectáculo, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Tony lo miró, para luego fijar su mirada en su armadura, surcando el cielo con Sheppard dentro y sonrió complacido.

\- Nunca va a dejar de hablar de esto, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando la figura surcar el cielo despejado de Malibú. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, Tony apartó a Rodney de la ventana, para llevarlo al pequeño minibar que tenía en su habitación.

\- Esto, todo esto, amerita un brindis. – Sirvió dos vasos de cogñac y le ofreció uno a Rodney. – Jarvis, guarda la grabación del vuelo de prueba para entregársela al coronel cuando regrese. Monitoréalo y mantenme informado del vuelo. Le daremos unos diez minutos allá arriba y luego puedes decirle que debe regresar.

\- Entendido, señor. – Rodney miraba al techo, aun sin acostumbrarse a la idea de la existencia de una IA tan avanzada como Jarvis.

\- Quisiera que Atlantis fuera capaz de comunicarse conmigo así. – El comentario inocente de Rodney hizo que Tony se mordiera los labios, nervioso. Había prometido no preguntar, cierto, pero la oportunidad se había presentado sola y era un hombre demasiado curioso como para dejarla pasar.

\- Si tus jefes en el SGC me dieran acceso a tu proyecto, quizá podríamos encontrar juntos una forma de vincular mi IA con esa Atlantis de la que hablas. - Le dio un trago a su bebida, mirando a su colega con un gesto de genuino interés. Rodney le miró, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento, como considerando la propuesta, para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente, cuando se dio cuenta cabal de su indiscreción.

\- Vamos, Rodney, me conoces desde ¿cuándo?, sabes que puedo guardar un secreto y, sobre todo, sabes que puedo, que juntos podemos hacer eso realidad. – Rodney seguía en silencio, dando largas zancadas por la habitación, aparentemente olvidando el trago en su mano.

Se detuvo de pronto, fijando su vista en Tony, para volver al gran ventanal, y de nuevo mirar a Tony para, finalmente, terminarse el cogñac de un trago y dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Eres la mente más brillante de nuestra generación, Tony, y el sujeto más odioso y encantador que he conocido, pero aun y si quisiera – y no voy a admitirlo -, esa decisión está completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Tony le sonrió comprensivo y se le acercó para llenar de nuevo su vaso.

\- Entiendo, trabajar con los militares es un dolor en el trasero. Por eso cancelé todos los contratos de Stark Industries con ellos y los mandé al carajo. – Tony sonrió satisfecho. – Hey, si te quedas el tiempo suficiente podrías testificar en mi comparecencia ante el Senado por esa estúpida y ridícula demanda que el ejército puso contra mí.

\- Me encantaría, pero debemos regresar en un par de días. Aunque quisiera hacer algo para compensarte por haberme dado acceso a tus archivos. – Rodney sonaba sincero y Tony se le acercó para darle un apretado abrazo.

\- Pensaré en algo, ahora quizá debamos prepararnos para la cena en un par de horas. Supongo que sería buena idea que durmieras un poco para despejar un poco esa cabeza tuya y puedas disfrutar la cena sin toda esa información dando vueltas por ahí. Y seguro tu coronel necesitará también algo de tiempo fuera para procesar la experiencia.

Rodney se tomó un par de segundos para considerar la sugerencia de Tony, quien lo llevó a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa, donde sabia que no tardaría nada en quedarse dormido, por al menos un par de horas, lo que le daría tiempo a solas con Sheppard, quien seguro volvería a tierra cargado de adrenalina, algo con lo que Tony contaba y para lo que tenía grandes planes.

-*-*-*-

Mientras la armadura iba siendo desensamblada de su cuerpo pieza por pieza, Sheppard podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón. Cuando la operación terminó, Sheppard cayó de rodillas en el piso del taller, sus piernas demasiado temblorosas para sostenerlo. Respiró profundo un par de veces, tratando de controlar la emoción que aun lo tenía temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Hey, bebe esto hasta el fondo. – Una botella de agua apareció frente a él y la tomó, siguiendo las indicaciones de Tony, quien lo observaba con detenimiento. – Aunque no lo parezca, el hacer eso es realmente agotador. Te deshidratas un poco, y luego… - Tony le acercó un balde y Sheppard lo miró confundido por apenas un instante, para luego ponerse pálido de repente y comenzar a vomitar. – Nausea por movimiento, algo así como cuando vuelves a tierra luego de estar un largo rato en un barco. – Sintió una mano de Tony masajear su cuello, mientras echaba las tripas en el balde. – Pasará rápido.

Un par de minutos después, Sheppard volvió a tomar conciencia de si mismo, recostado boca arriba en el piso del taller. Giró la cabeza, buscando a Tony, para encontrarlo sentado a su lado, con otra botella de agua y un paquete de galletas saladas. Despacio, se sentó, con los ojos aun cerrados, extendiendo la mano, abriendo la botella y dando un trago para enjuagar el sabor amargo de la bilis en su garganta. Abrió los ojos y Tony tenía un balde limpio en el que escupió, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más. 

Tony ya había abierto el paquete de galletas y le ofreció unas, mientras él tomaba otro tanto. Comieron las galletas en silencio por un rato, mirándose y sonriéndose de cuando en cuando. 

\- Gracias. – Sheppard dijo, para luego acercarse a Tony y besar la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ni lo menciones, aunque sigue siendo una lástima que aun no te importe un carajo que es lo que hizo que pudieras volar esa cosa por ti mismo. – Los dedos de Tony se enredaron en los revueltos cabellos de Sheppard.

-Tengo a Rodney para eso. – Sheppard besó la comisura de los labios de Tony, aun demasiado consciente de haber vomitado unos minutos atrás.

\- No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? – Sheppard se apartó poco a poco de Tony, esquivando su mirada. Si alguien podía descubrir ese secreto suyo, ese era Tony Stark.

\- Y seguro utilizarás la excusa de las regulaciones militares y toda esa basura y dejarás que el tiempo siga su curso y vas a renunciar a lo que podría ser tu única oportunidad de ser feliz y … - Tony guardó silencio cuando lo vio levantarse abruptamente, para luego trastabillar un poco cuando el mareo lo golpeó de nuevo. Apenas si alcanzó a levantarse para sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera de bruces en el suelo. – Lo siento, lo siento, hey, baja la cabeza e intenta respirar por la nariz. – Sheppard siguió su consejo, no sin empujarlo un poco para alejarlo, lo que Tony hizo, aunque quedándose cerca, por si acaso.

\- Eso no… – Sheppard jaló aire, cuando intentó hablar y la nausea le hizo ahogarse por un momento. Le llevó todavía un rato poder respirar con facilidad e intentar erguirse y dar unos pasos hasta una de las sillas que había en el lugar. 

\- Es de mi incumbencia, supongo, pero puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que me conozca, eso nunca me ha impedido dar mi opinión, nunca, - Sheppard rio con desdén, reconociendo que las palabras de Tony eran ciertas. – Mucho menos cuando se trata de personas a las que considero importantes para mí. – Sheppard alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. 

Tony era, quizá, la única persona en el universo con quien podía ser él mismo, libremente, sin temor a ser juzgado, y esa sensación lo aterraba un poco. Era una bendición que estuvieran, literalmente, a galaxias de distancia, pero en ese aquí y ahora, tener esos sentimientos era un riesgo que no podía permitirse.

\- No es tan fácil, Tony. – Sheppard se pasó una mano por el rostro, agotado luego de que pasara el golpe de adrenalina dejado por su paseo. – La responsabilidad que conlleva mi posición en Atla… - se mordió los labios, molesto consigo mismo por casi bajar la guardia. – Muchas vidas, tanto militares como civiles, dependen de mí y del trabajo de Rodney, y dejar que mis sentimientos sean parte de la ecuación es un riesgo que no voy a tomar. Nunca.

\- Digamos que no estás solo en esto. – Sheppard miró a Tony, entrecerrando los ojos, con suspicacia. – Digamos que cierto sujeto que seguro despertará en cosa de una hora, hambriento y con el cerebro trabajando al tope, está igualmente interesado, pero comparte esta ridícula idea tuya de que la misión es primero y blahblahblah. – Tony se recargó en el borde del escritorio junto a la silla en que Sheppard se había sentado. – Si eso fuera cierto, ¿me prometerías que te darías la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos, uhm? – Empujó su hombro con la cadera, invitándolo a responderle.

\- Si lo hago, ¿dejarás de hablar del asunto? – Tony hizo girar la silla, apoyando sus manos en los descansabrazos, enfrentándolo. 

\- Tienes un trato. – Tony acercó su rostro al suyo y Sheppard cerró los ojos y esperó, con los labios entreabiertos. – Uhm, no. Vamos a que te laves los dientes y veamos que podemos hacer antes de que el verdadero dueño de tu corazón despierte.

-*-*-*-

Veintisiete horas después, y luego de una junta de casi dos horas con Landry, Sheppard esperaba a que Rodney terminará de llevar el montón de cajones de carga con documentación, equipo y material que llevaría de vuelta a Atlantis al salón del portal en el SGC, para el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Esa cena con Tony Stark quedaría grabada en memoria para siempre. Comieron hasta casi reventar, bebieron hasta casi embriagarse, con Rodney desarrollando en voz alta mil y un proyectos futuros, sin enterarse de que Tony le había hecho correrse en sus manos bajo la mesa no una, sino dos veces; la segunda luego de que Rodney hiciera un comentario inapropiado sobre uniformes militares y fetiches.

Rodney le había prometido a Tony, solemnemente, que antes de morir, le contaría todo sobre Atlantis; a cambio, Tony le exigió que lo visitara cuando anduviera por el rumbo, para actualizarlo sobre sus avances con el reactor, sin la intermediación del SGC.

Tony se despidió de Sheppard antes de la cena, acordando escribirse por medio de una casilla de correos privada, con nombres falsos, conscientes del escrutinio militar que había sobre la correspondencia de Atlantis con la Tierra. Tony le había hecho prometer que haría algo sobre sus sentimientos sobre Rodney y que le contaría todo al respecto.

Pasaron más de una hora esperando a que Rodney despertara, hablando, besándose, acariciándose sobre la ropa. Recordando su aventura de juventud y creando nuevas memorias. Sheppard tuvo que reconocer frente a Tony que esa libertad de ser quien era con él, era algo que soñaba tener con Rodney y que se había resignado a ni siquiera considerar. 

Quizá el destino trataba de decirle algo, quizá ese viaje y ese encuentro entre ellos era una señal.

 _Pudiste volar entre las nubes, John, no creo que abrir tu corazón y darte la oportunidad de ser feliz sea más descabellado que eso, ¿o si?_ Tony le dijo luego de besarlo por última vez antes de enviarlo a darse un baño y vestirse para la cena.

Y ahora estaba ahí, escuchando como se marcaban los símbolos de Atlantis en la Stargate, mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Rodney, quien se tronaba los nudillos nerviosamente, esperando a que se abriera el portal.

\- Y, ¿qué te pareció Tony, uhm? – Rodney le preguntó, mientras esperaban a que el personal hiciera pasar los cajones al otro lado del portal, antes de que lo hicieran ellos, mirándolo de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

Sheppard se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, tomando en consideración los consejos de Tony. Echó a andar al portal, deteniéndose antes de cruzar, mirando a Rodney con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, pero me parece que, en lo que respecta a su trasero, las habladurías se quedaron cortas, ¿no lo crees? – Un guiño travieso acompañó sus palabras mientras atravesaba de espaldas el portal.

Por primera vez en años, John Sheppard, volvió a sentirse libre de ser quien era. Y, demonios, eso se sentía muy bien.


End file.
